


Heart Palpitations

by TUNiU



Series: HarriscoFest2018 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: I misread a prompt on the HarriscoFest2018... I thought the prompt said "cisco aims heart palpitations at harry". That's not what the prompt said, but have the fic anyway.





	Heart Palpitations

Harry and Cisco cowered under the destroyed elevated rail line. A few hundred yards away Grodd smashed and bashed his way through the police barricade.  
  
Cisco peeked out hoping to catch a moment of vulnerability to send a vibe shot at Grodd. Beside him, Harry hid his head in his knees, his fists covering his head.   
  
Cisco caught a bit of muttering from Harry.  ".. notagainnotagainnotagain..." He felt his heart break as he realized Harry was trying to hide from Grodd's telepathic senses. Cisco couldn't blame him, not after what Grodd put Harry through in Gorilla City.  
  
Harry's arm snapped out and he gripped Cisco's hand.  "He's coming for me, I can feel him. "  
  
"No," Cisco refuted pointlessly.  
  
"Cisco!" Harry's voice suddenly wasn't. For a moment, it wasn't Harry looking at him. It was Grodd wearing a Harry suit. Then a well timed blow from the Flash on Grodd's actual body broke the connection.  
  
Harry collapsed in Cisco's arms, gasping. "Please don't let him take me again."  
  
Cisco held on to Harry. A great roar made them both flinch. "I promise we'd get you back, no matter what. We will find you again."  
  
"NO! I will not be taken by Grodd again, do you understand?"  
  
Cisco stared at Harry.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
Cisco shook his head as a breathtakingly stupid idea seemed to be beamed straight from Harry's mind to his own.  
  
Harry took Cisco's hand and placed it on his chest. Cisco felt Harry's heart racing under his thin shirt.  
  
"You do it, do you hear me?"  
  
Cisco recoiled in revulsion. This felt too much like some cosmic karma. Harrison Wells once killed Cisco Ramon. Now the reverse.  
  
"Do it, please. I can't risk hurting Jesse... or you." Harry kissed Cisco on the lips. A quick peck, but still.  
  
"You picked a hell of a time to tell me this," Cisco complained.  
  
"Please," Harry begged.  
  
"I'll find a way to bring you back." Cisco promised.  
  
Cisco honed in on the vibration of Harry's heart and stopped it.  
  
Harry collapsed in Cisco's arms.

Cisco choked out a helpless scream. He took a second to just hold tightly onto Harry before he gently lay him on the ground.

Grodd's scream echoed off the concrete but all Cisco could focus on was Harry's body. His eyes were open sightlessly staring at the nightsky. One arm lay across his belly and his legs were splayed like he was a marionette whose strings were cut.  
  
Grodd slammed his fists on the ground in anger that his favorite human puppet was now forever inaccessible.  
  
While the gorilla was distracted Cisco took the opportunity presented.

Cisco had just a handful of minutes to make sure Grodd could never hurt Harry again. Minutes to hurt Grodd for forcing Cisco into the position if being the one who had to kill Harry to save him. Minutes to reverse what he did.  
  
Cisco broke cover from the shattered concrete support. He breached himself right into the middle of the police cordon, right in front of Grodd.  
  
Grodd roared at him. Joe West screamed at him to take cover.   
  
Cisco stared at Grodd. He sensed the vibrational starstuff that made up Grodd. They weren't any different than what he'd used to stop Harry's heart.   
  
Cisco embraced his heartache and anger and frustration. He funneled all his lost chances, the look in Harry's eyes as he kissed Cisco, the look in his eyes as he died.  
  
He PULLED on the universe.  
  
Grodd folded in on himself in a non euclidian way, then the gorilla expanded in a breach cloud until tiny pieces of him spread across policemen and cruisers alike.  
  
Cisco could feel everyone's stares. He breached himself back to Harry's side.

Barry flashed next to him and yanked off his cowl. "What the hell was that?" he began speaking almost before he'd finished moving.   
  
He was spattered with bits of Grodd and was not happy. Cisco didn't care. Barry caught sight of Harry's body. "Oh god."  
  
Cisco kneeled next to Harry. His left hand held onto Harry's hand atop his stomach. He was still warm, even in the cold night air. He held onto Harry's hand with both of his own. He brought it up to his lips and kissed Harry's knuckles.

Cisco PUSHED. He found that unique resonance that Harry still carried even years after leaving Earth 2 and pushed it into Harry's heart.  
  
Harry breathed in gently. He blinked. Then he gave a startled hiccup. "You brought me back?" he asked confused.  
  
"I said I would," Cisco answered.  
  
"So soon? Grodd." He flinched back. "Where's Grodd?"  
  
"In pieces."  
  
Harry looked to Barry for clarification. Barry was busy wiping blood and viscera off his suit. He showed Harry his bloodied glove. "This is what's left of Grodd."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "You killed him, oh Barry."  
  
"It wasn't me."  
  
Harry turned back to Cisco. "Cisco."  
  
"No, don't. I've stopped metas before. He hurt you. He was going to keep hurting you. He made you so afraid, you made me kill you. So don't give me that 'cisco'. Right now I am far more traumatised over you than I am over him.  Okay. You-you-you cannot just kiss me and make me kill you okay? That's not how this relationship is going to work. Do you hear me?"  
  
Harry smiled. "We're in a relationship?"  
  
Cisco scoffed. "We've been in a relaionship for years, Harry. Just now we have kissing and other stuff to look forward to."  
  
Harry smiled even wider.  
  
"First, you are heading straight to Star Labs so Caitlin can check you out."  
  
Harry scowled. "I feel fine Cisco."  
  
Cisco opened a breach to Star Labs. He hauled Harry to his feet. "Uh huh. I'll believe that when you havent just spent three minutes dead at my feet."  
  
"It was just a little death."  
  
Cisco pushed Harry into the breach. "I'll give you a little death."


End file.
